dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Broly (Universe 20)
For information regarding Broly as he appears in Dragon Ball Z, go to the Dragon Ball Wiki. explaining Broly's strength, in "The terrifying power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!!"}} Broly (ブロリー, Burorī), known as the Legendary Super Saiyan (伝説の超サイヤ人 Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin), is a Saiyan from Universe 20 and the son of Paragus. He is the Legendary Super Saiyan, a being most feared in Saiyan myth. In Universes 6 and 17, Broly fought the Z-Warriors only once. In Universes 4, 16 and 18, he fought them a second time and was killed after being pushed into the Sun. In Universe 20, Gohan and the others missed the Sun after using their final combined attack, and Broly then came back and killed the Z-Fighters. Eventually, after what was most likely a galaxy-threatening rampage, he was somehow frozen in a block of ice. Appearance Broly has the exact same appearance just like his canon counterpart from his two movie appearances. In his normal form, Broly is a lean, yet muscular Saiyan who is slightly taller compared to his father and Goku. Like most members of his race, Broly has black eyes and hair, with the latter being a mullet that extends past his shoulders. Broly is usually seen with a mellowed out look to his face, though he does get excited on occasions. He is also briefly shown wearing his father's power controlling crown until it broke upon becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. Upon becoming a Super Saiyan, Broly's muscle mass slightly increases as his hair and eyes change colors (yellow and blue respectively). He is also shown to be grinning sadistically more often as well in this state. In his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is extremely muscular and is one of the tallest competitors of the Multiverse Tournament, standing over 8'0". Broly's irises are also not visible in this form. Once Broly transforms into his Legendary state, radical alternations happen upon his being. The most obvious change is the fact his height and muscle mass increases exponentially as his eyes become a creamy white. Both his aura and hair becomes green, as bio-electricity surges along occasionally with the former. Plus Broly is shown to possess a tail throughout his appearance as a adult, unlike his canon counterpart. Personality Broly is a violent, psychopathic Saiyan who was driven to insanity after being subjected to ceaseless crying from as an infant. While in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he is obsessed with killing Kakarotto, and does not discern between and due to their facial similarity. He seldom speaks, and mainly continues calling out "Kakarotto!" He does not require any need to kill, as he is willing to murder the first few people he sees after awakening from being frozen. In his normal state, he possesses cleaner, less haggled speech patterns, but still focuses on getting vengeance for his defeat at the hands of the Z-Warriors. Biography Early Life Broly's life is mostly depicted in two specials, both of which are retelling's of the plots in the first two movies. Broly was born in Age 737, the same year and day as Kakarotto. Broly was mentally tortured by Kakarotto's ceaseless crying which made him seek vengeance on him. During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly saved himself and his father while still being a newborn baby. Many years later, Broly and his father settled on a few planets before starting a small empire. Despite being happy with their current situation, Paragus did discover that Vegeta was still alive on a planet called Earth, and decided to take his revenge on him. After creating a plan involving a dead planet and a comet, Paragus initiates this plan with Broly in the hopes of exterminating King Vegeta's legacy and to claim Earth for themselves. In Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May, Paragus arrives on Earth and tricks the Z-Fighters to come to New Planet Vegeta. As certain events unfold, the Z-Fighters realize they are in a trap as Broly becomes the Legendary Super Saiyan upon sensing Goku's power. Free from his father's power controlling device, Broly's power continues to grow stronger (while slowly becoming more brutal) while he effortlessly defeated all of the Z-fighters but Goku. After killing his own father as Comet Kumori gets even closer, Piccolo proposes the Spirit Bomb to Goku. Noticing that his father needs a distraction, Gohan charges at Broly as Goku prepares the technique. Completely unaffected by Gohan's entire assault, Broly incapacitates him in one blow and prepares to kill him once and for all. Before he could accomplish this, Oolong (in Paragus visage) distracts him long enough to not only kill Gohan, but to also get hit by Goku's Spirit Bomb. While being bombarded by the might of the Spirit Bomb and Comet Kumori, Broly briefly remembers himself and Goku as infants before being engulfed by a massive explosion. As his ki signature disappears with the danger of the comet being gone, the Z-Fighters relax before teleporting away from the planet, believing that Broly was finally dead. Or at least they thought that he was gone... Managing to survive the incredible explosion caused by the Spirit Bomb and Comet Kumori, Broly lost his Legendary form and briefly drifted in nearby-space before being slowly sucked back into New Planet Vegeta via gravity. Over the course of six years, Broly was completely alone as he slowly recuperates back into fighting shape. After replenishing his strength, Broly became a Super Saiyan and heads for Earth to kill his hated archenemy. Despite being able to detect their power levels, Broly was forced to venture through Outer Space without any air or starship. Upon reaching Planet Earth, Broly allows himself to lose consciousness (exhaustion and lack of air did him in) as he drifts into Earths orbit, and plunges into a ocean to slumber. Thus, the events to initiate Broly: Second Coming ''commences. In Age 774, Broly is awoken from his deep slumber in the middle of the ocean when a powerful tsunami hits him (that was created by Goten and Trunks in search for the Dragon Balls). Upon gathering his thoughts, Broly believes he senses the ''ki of Future Trunks and Goku, and decides to find them. After flying for a bit, Broly becomes ecstatic when he sees two figures who he believes that are his two hated enemies. Powering up into a Super Saiyan with cackling glee, he instantly plows through Goten and Kid Trunks with great power. Wasting no time, Broly punches trunks in the face and knees Goten in his stomach, making the former fall into the ocean unconscious. Realizing that they both seem too "small" to be his true targets, Broly decides to choke the life out of Goten before kicking him in the ocean as well, thus instantly becoming unconscious. Immediately after, Broly notices the arrival of SSJ Vegeta before being punched in the face, which begins to bleed profusely. Recovering from the attack with a evil smile on his face, Broly manages to block Vegeta's kick before punching him hard in his gut. As some time goes on, both Super Saiyans are next shown to be clashing with all of their might in a fiery explosive dance in the sky. When both warriors lock arms with each other, Broly is amused that "Prince" Vegeta is no longer afraid of him, which Vegeta retorts by smugly saying that he amazed that Broly even remembered how to talk. At that exact moment, SSJ Gohan busts out of the ocean and instantly rams his entire body into Broly's stomach, thus surprising Vegeta. When Gohan regroups with Vegeta and tells him that they must defeat Broly before he ascends into his legendary state, Broly catches on to Gohan's plan when he recovers and excitingly begins to transform into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Upon finishing his transformation, he is instantly punched in the chin by Vegeta, but is completely unaffected by his might. As Vegeta is shocked from his ineffective attack, Broly punches him in the face, sending bloody spittle flying everywhere as Vegeta soars to the wayside. Charging up a ki blast to injure Vegeta even further, Broly is interrupted by SSJ2 Gohan (attains this state upon seeing Goten's injured body) who begins to wail on him with righteous anger. After getting beaten up for a little bit, Broly's ki doubles which knocks back even Gohan upon powering up. With the tides turned once again, Broly is shown to be getting the upper hand on Gohan before having his grip on Gohan's head. Before he could continue his assault, Broly is attacked by Piccolo from behind, thus freeing Gohan from Broly's grasp. Telling Gohan he is taking his place, Piccolo begins to wail on Broly, who is completely unaffected from his attacks. Growing irksome from the worm he is facing, Broly begins to sadistically torture Piccolo by choking him and ripping out his right arm. But to his horror, Broly is suddenly attacked by two Kamehameha's (SSJ2 Gohan and SSJ3 Goku) and SSJ Vegeta's Final Flash, thus freeing Piccolo from Broly's vice grip. The combined energy waves then leave the atmosphere on a trajectory course straight to the sun, with Broly being unable to do anything to escape from his ordeal. Luckily for Broly, his life had a stroke of luck when he narrowly missed hitting the Sun, thus he continues to fly forward into the deep reaches of space once again. In time, he would return another day and slaughter the existing Z-Fighters. After an unknown period of time upon exacting his vengeance, Broly manages to destroy everything in his universe before he "died" in the void of space and became frozen solid in a block of ice. The Tournament Entrance Once the members of Universe 19 made their debut to the public, Broly was brought in as well. Found by the Vargas while encased in a block of ice, his mere presence alone makes most of the members in Universe 18 become extremely nervous and ponder on why the organizers will allow such a "monster" to participate. Despite their fears and concerns, the Vargas do not listen since they want Broly to participate if he is alive, even though the namek organizers think otherwise. Once the lunch break was announced, Broly was shown to still be at the exact same location he was last shown in his universe's balcony. When the lunch break was announced to end in ten minutes, Broly was scheduled to face Vegetto from Universe 16. Resurrection Once the Vargas and namek organizers discussed the ramifications of Broly being reawaken (and how to banish him once he goes berserk), they decide to awaken him for his match. With the team set up, a namekian begins the process to melt the ice surrounding Broly. Upon seeing some of the ice crack open, a Vargas touching it senses that Broly's pulse is still beating, thus indicating he is alive. But before the Vargas could go any further, Broly breaks through the ice with his arm and immediately chokes the Vargas who has helped freed him. Immediately after, Broly slams the Vargas against his icy prison, killing him instantly as the organizers back away in complete fear. Wasting no time, Broly powers up which not only destroys the remains of his icy tomb, but also frightens many people around the tournament grounds. Finally stabilized and free much to the chagrin of the Z-Fighters from Universe 18, Broly goes on a rampage and begins killing many of the Vargas near him while simultaneously attacking the audience and competitors with a volley of energy blasts. While continuing to release his energy blasts, Broly is prevented to return back into his universe by the Vargas thanks to a ploy created by Zen Buu. As his mania begins to die down from the massive amount of destruction he is causing, Broly suddenly realizes the presence of Goku of Universe 18, much to the latter's shock. Overjoyed at the idea to finally kill his archenemy, Broly rushes towards Goku as the latter immediately becomes a Super Saiyan 3 for his immediate confrontation. Right before Broly could throw his right punch at Goku's face, he is immediately intercepted by Vegetto's Spirit Sword whom fired it from the floating arena. Upon witnessing Vegetto slightly changing his visage to appear more like Goku while claiming to be the real Kakarotto, Broly is swayed by his deception and immediately charges at Vegetto to kill his hated archenemy once and for all, much to Goku's relief. First Round Though it was an official match between Vegetto and Broly in the first place, the battle between them becomes titanic in scale compared to all of the other matches so far. As Broly is rushing towards Vegetto at max speed, Vegetto immediately becomes a Super Saiyan and is pleased to face the legendary warrior "at last". When Broly is right on top of Vegetto, he throws a powerful right punch at him, though Vegetto dodges it which results in half the destruction of the arena. Before Broly could make a follow up to his attack, Vegetto immediately kicks Broly in the face before proceeding to pound on his entire being for some time. Suddenly, Broly catches both of Vegetto's fist before kneeing him in the gut, followed by double hammering him right through the rest of the floating arena. As Vegetto tries to recover, Broly rushes at him in the name of killing Kakarotto, but Vegetto dodges his right punch before back handing him very hard in the mouth. Slightly injured, Broly tries to punch him again, But Vegetto catches it before hurtling Broly right through a giant chunk of the remaining arena. When Broly finally recovers mid-flight, Vegetto teleports right behind him much to Broly's shock. When Vegetto launches his Big Bang Attack, Broly is completely engulfed by it's power before being bombarded by it's mighty explosion. When the smoke finally clears, Broly is shown to be enraged despite suffering some damage. Claiming to be the "Legendary Warrior", Broly doubles his ki instantly as Vegetto wishes to see his maximum power. Stronger than ever now, Broly rushes towards Vegetto and manages to punch him square in his jaw, causing bloody spittle to fly everywhere. With clean openings in sight, Broly begins to pound at Vegetto's entire body as his injuries become more severe by the passing second. To put his finishing touch, Broly slams Vegetto right through the floor of the tournament grounds with a powerful right hook. Overjoyed by the destruction he has caused, Broly begins to laugh hysterically while flaring his aura, which causes many competitors to fear for his overwhelming power. However, Broly is suddenly interrupted by the return of Vegetto who has decided to show his true power for the first time since his fusion. Now as a Super Saiyan 2, Vegetto declares this to be Round 2 as Broly rushes towards Vegetto once again to resume their battle. Upon being in Vegetto's vicinity once again, Broly threw a left punch, though Vegetto dodges it by flying up. Wasting no time, Veetto kicked Broly right in his chin followed by consecutive left jabs in his face. Annoyed by Vegetto's tactics, Broly grabs his head before violently headbutting him right in his forehead. After clobbering his forehead a few more times, Broly is kicked by Vegetto once again before he could throw another headbutt. Backing away upon escaping Broly's grasp, Vegetto sprints forward and punches Broly right in his cheek. Surprisingly, Broly does the same thing to Vegetto, which is followed by them both punching each other in the face relentlessly. After brawling for a bit which amazes the likes of Vegeta and U16 Gohan, both warriros clash their fists together, which creates a epic flash of explosive light around their vicinity. After locking eyes for a bit, Broly begins to charge his Omega Blaster as Vegetto charges his Big Bang Kamehameha upon backing away. With their energy blasts fully charged, both warriors threw their signature attacks at each other, which creates a epic sphere of destruction upon clashing against each other. When the dust finally settles, both warriors were gone since they were throw at the opposite direction of each other at thousands of miles. Slammed against a asteroid while sporting some new damage to his being, Broly only mutters "Kakarotto" before he flies back to the tournament with his ki doubled once again (which now eclipses SSJ2 Vegetto). As Brolygets closer to the arena, Vegtto has managed to teleport back and prepares to use his ultimate power. Upon becoming a Super Saiyan 3, Vegetto uses his Final Dragon Flash which hits Broly just before he could pierce through the planet's atmosphere. Being bombarded by the technique's might, Broly only mutters "Kakarotto" before he is sent to the far reaches of space once again. First Round (Banishment in Space) Officially declared defeated by the tournament committee, Broly is next seen By Zen Buu who wants to add Broly's collective power to his own. Unconscious and incapacitated by Vegetto's attack (let still a LSSJ), Broly is paralyzed to do anything as Zen Buu prepares to absorb him. Luckily for Broly, Vegetto intervenes Buu to prevent him from being absorbed by the evil majin. After Vegetto and Zen Buu fight for some time, both Son Bra and Gohan join the fight against Buu as well (which also prevents a squadron of Buu's heads of approaching Broly). As the trio fight off Buu for some time, Broly is almost absorbed by miniature copies of Zen Buu, though Gohan manages to prevent such a fate for Broly. As Zen Buu finally manages to win against his fight against the warriors of Universe 16, the Vargas used their repaired universal-return device to send the unconscious Broly back to his own universe, never to be seen or heard from again. Second Round Despite not being shown at all in the Second Round, he was briefly mentioned by Goku and Gohan from Universe 18 when Porunga was summoned. When Goku states his fear of Broly somehow getting resurrected with the other deceased, Gohan summarizes that it is likely impossible since Broly is literally inside of his original universe. Power Broly is considered to be one of the strongest characters to appear in the entire tournament. Even when trapped inside of his icy prison, his presence alone was enough to make the likes of Son Goku to sweat bullets from sheer nervousness. When partially released from his prison, Broly was durable enough to move swiftly despite not moving in years, to kill a vargas and blow up the rest of his prison by simply powering up. In Age 767, Broly was so powerful that he was able to defeat the entire Z-Fighters without receiving a single scratch via LSSJ invulnerability. His augmented strength was only beaten upon being struck by a Spirit Bomb filled with the energy of planets, the sun, and the defeated Z-Fighters. After his initial power up upon being free, Broly was so strong that Goku knew he would not win against him despite instantly becoming a Super Saiyan 3. But upon engaging Vegetto as a Super Saiyan, Broly was initially overpowered by his might. But after powering up again to double his ki in the name of being the "Legendary Warrior", Broly became strong enough to overwhelm SSJ Vegetto, and to fight on par with SSJ2 Vegetto. After finishing their clash via signature techniques, Broly's ki doubles once again, thus eclipsing Vegetto's strength even as a SSJ2. Broly is only defeated permanently when Vegetto becomes a SSJ3 and uses his ultimate technique, but still survives while being in his Legendary state. Despite his incredible power and invulnerability, Goku does say that Broly doesn't really know how to fight or how to use his strength properly. Whether it due to his lack of training or mania via LSSJ remains to be seen. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful blast of energy that fired from the hands. Broly attempted to use this to kill Vegeta in his Second Coming. Eraser Shot Volley: A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique. Broly repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. Upon breaking free from his icy prison, Broly then launches this technique which kills many workers and spectators, though some are deflected by the participators. Gigantic Lariat: Back in his universe, Broly used the lariat to assault Goten and Trunks. Eraser Blow: An attack where Broly blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. Broly used it to injure Piccolo when he was trying to distract the brute, allowing Gohan to escape. Revenge Demon: A rush attack. After doubling his ki, Broly used it to pummel Vegetto and slam him into the ground. Vegetto easily withstood the attack and assumes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Omega Blaster: Broly's most power technique, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object. Broly used this technique to counter Super Saiyan 2 Vegetto's Big Bang Kamehameha. Though both attacks cancelled each other out, the force of the explosion sends both combatants flying miles from the ring, severely wounding both of them. Transformations Super Saiyan Broly briefly uses this form to travel to Earth, incapacitate Goten and Trunks, and to fight Vegeta and Gohan. According to , even Broly's regular Super Saiyan form is exceptionally powerful. In the novelization, Broly is briefly shown to use his restricted Super Saiyan form before becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan against the Z-Fighters on New Planet Vegeta. Legendary Super Saiyan This version of Broly is uniquely indestructible while in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, but he can be forced out of the form through shock. His power rises by itself with no explanation, allowing him to fight evenly with Vegetto and still outclass him temporarily, until Vegetto transforms to a Super Saiyan 3. Transformations (non-canon) Super Saiyan 3 Broly's (Legendary) Super Saiyan 3 form was mentioned in the Expo Character Drawing minicomic. Super Saiyan 4 Broly is mentioned to achieve this form in the sometime'' in DBM's H.Q.'' minicomic. Trivia * In DBM, unlike in the DBZ movies, Broly has occasionally shown signs of rational, pondered thought and decisions while in his normal and Super Saiyan forms, as opposed to the maniacal behaviour he shows in the movies where he is not even capable of telling Goten and Gokū apart. However, when transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan state, he loses most of his reason anyway in both the movies and DBM. *Salagir stated why he made Broly's power constantly growing, was because Broly was the opponent of Gogeta in the game Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3's introduction (as stated by Salagir himself in the P35 comment section). * In the extra "Broly is unsealed" minicomic, Broly is a normal Super Saiyan when released from the ice. * In Page 39 of the minicomic, Broly was original supposed to be in his base form when inside of the ice. Salagir later asked Gogeta Jr to change his form into the LSSJ. Also on page 70 of the minicomic, Broly is once again shown frozen in his base from. * According to the Questions about DBM's story in the FAQ section, Broly's "legendary" powers will continue to increase indefinitely as long as he is alive. Plus Broly absolutely loves violence, while being inhabited by rage. * According to page 36 in the comments section, Broly is the fourth Legendary Super Saiyan to appear throughout history. Two of his predecessors were Brasca and Romanesco. * It is still unknown how Broly became frozen in a iceberg since he "died" in the void of space after destroying everything in Universe 20 (P35 comments). Tournament Battles Vs Vegetto (loss): from page 180 to page 203 and from page 214 to page 229 Gallery 0261.png Broly.png TheTruePower.png DBM_page_158_by_BK_81.jpg|Broly being released from his ice block "prison" and already making his first victim in the tournament. 194_by_9ary-d4dmsvy.jpg|Broly beating Vegetto Dragon Ball Multiverse(Broly-Super Saiyan) Flying Through Space.jpg|Broly flying towards Earth. Drawn by Albertocubatas, Colored by Fireblade it:Broly (Universo 20) es:Broly (Universo 20) Category:First Round Losers Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Universe 20 Category:Legendary Super Saiyan